Mi amigo especial
by ali0516
Summary: Miku creyo que tras la partida de su hermano, las locas ideas de divorcio de sus padres y la mudanza de su mejor amigo todo en su vida era absurdo pero el lego para cambiarlo todo...pasen y lean si quieren mas información... Len Kagamine-mucho gusto soy Miku Hatsune
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva y espero que les gusten**

**Nota: los vocaloíd no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha**

**Mi amigo especial**

**Capitulo 1: Empieza la amistad**

Un día como cualquier otro una niña con un extraño pero hermoso cabello turquesa estaba llorando, de repente un chico se le acerca y le pregunta

-oye que te sucede-pregunta el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-nada vete-dice nuestra protagonista favorita**(n/a: se nota el favoritismo**-cállate y escribe**-están discriminando a los autores** **y eso que eres mi favorita Miku-ni-**que no escuchaste que dijo que te callaras-**buaaaaaaaa le voy a contar a Rin, Len malo-**no nos importa-**okay con ustedes no se puede)**

-solo te quiero ayudar-dice alzándole el rostro para que le mire, cuando alza la cabeza el se sorprende por lo linda que es y se sonroja** (jajaja que mala pero en realidad era todo un tomate)**

-gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda-dice molesta

-vamos, mira si quieres desahogarte lo puedes hacer-dice intentando calmarla

-OK te contare, escucha-el asiente con la cabeza-mi mejor amigo se fue a otra ciudad, mis papas se quieren divorciar y mi hermano esta en otro país-dice llorando y el la abraza** (¬¬ Len no desaprovecha la oportunidad)**

-no te preocupes, mi nombre es Len Kagamine-luego el le sonríe

-mucho gusto, soy Miku Hatsune- se sonroja por que recién se da cuenta de lo lindo que es Len

Haci terminaron volviéndose un poco amigos

**Jejeje dejen reviews please!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Yo: hola espero que les aya gustado si no tiene creatividad no es mi culpa por que recién acabo de de enterarme que tengo una conciencia, un alter ego, imaginación y inspiración**

**?:si como no lo que pasa es que no tienes creatividad**

**Yo: Miku quien te dio permiso de entrar**

**Miku: pues de ahora en adelante Len y yo vamos a estar aquí acompañándote**

**Len: si vele el lado positivo estarás junto a mi **

**Yo: **U **eso es lo que menos quiero**

**Todos: no se olviden de dejar reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola espero que les aya gustado**

**Nota: Los vocaloíd no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran habrían mas canciones que Miku y Len compartirían pero le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation**

**Espero que les guste**

**Yo: wii!**

**Miku: que te pasa**

**Yo: hoy no fui a clases**

**Len: ah es solo por eso y yo que creía que tú ya te habías conseguido novio **

**?: Len cállate nadie quiere saber su situación amorosa**

**Yo: gracias Rin bueno empecemos**

**Todos: que lo disfruten!**

**Nota importante: Las palabras con negritas van a estar cuando yo hable**

_Cuando este así serán mis pensamientos_

**Mi amigo especial**

**Capitulo 2: Alumnos nuevos**

Al día siguiente en el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones** (N/a: siempre cambian de salón después de las vacaciones)**

-en que salón me abra tocado-se pregunto una chica de cabello castaño corto

-ola Meiko-dice una pelirosa de cabello largo

-ahhhhhh, Luka me asustaste** (si claro como no-**oye alisson sigue escribiendo y no interrumpas-**por que me maltratan por ser escritora-**para ser sincera no lo se pero fue idea de Rin-**que! Ya me va a oír como se atreve le voy a quitar las llaves de su aplanadora-**ya te vas no-**a si chaito)**- dice gritándole

-lo siento, sabes donde esta Miku-pregunta calmándola

-no lose-se calmo

-olaaaaa!-grita una chica de cabello corto peliverde, corriendo hacia ellas

-ola Gumi-dicen ambas

-han visto a Miku-

-no la hemos visto-dicen ambas

-donde se habrá metido-dice molesta

-no ha llegado-dice como si nada

-es verdad-dice Luka

-preguntémosle a alguien- propone Gumi

De repente aparece una chica con dos cachitos pelirroja

-hola-dice ella muy feliz** (ja para no decir que venia saltando en un pie y gritando soy feliz)**

-Ola Teto, has visto a Miku-dicen las tres

-la vi entrando y creo que lo de Piko la afecto mas de lo pensado-dice preocupada

-tienes razon-dice Luka igual de preocupada

En eso ella llega

-hola chicas-dice Miku un tanto feliz

-hola como estas-dicen las cuatro

-bien, saben ya se en que salón nos toco-cambiando de tema

-que bien

Al entrar ven a un chico peliazul que comia helado, a otro de cabello largo y rojo que estaba comiendo pan, a una chica con un cabello largo y atado en un cola de lado de color naranja jugando con su telefono, a otro chico igual a la chica pero su cabello corto y comiendo queso, a un chico de cabello largo y morado con una katana?, a una chica igual al primero también comiendo helado y a un chico de cabello corto y rojo igual al primero comiendo ají

-hola Neru-dice Teto a la pelinaranja

-hola Kaiko-dice Luka a la peliazul

-hola Kaito, Ted y Gakupo-dicen Meiko y Gumi a el peliazul, pelirrojo de cabello largo y al pelimorado

-ola Nero y Akaito-dice Miku dirigiéndose a el pelinaranja y al pelirrojo igual a Kaito

-hola-dijeron

-donde esta Meito-dice Meiko jalándole el cabello a Kaito** (no pierdes el tiempo de molestar a Kaito-Chan no Meiko-**si ya escribe-**okay)**

-no lose-dice el peliazul llorando

Justo allí la puerta se abre y entra un chico de cabello castaño muy parecido a Meiko, con una gran sonrisa

-donde te habías metido Meito-dijo Meiko quien fue la primera en hablar

-no grites, aparte hoy tendremos dos compañeros nuevo-le reclama a Meiko

Toca el timbre** (por fin ya empezaba a creer que no acabarían de conversar nunca)** y entra el maestro Kiyoteru quien es un castaño

-alumnos hoy tendremos dos alumnos nuevos-mirando a todos-pueden pasar-dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta

Quienes entraban eran un chico y una chica ambos rubios con ojos azules, mientras Miku veía por la ventana

-ola soy Rin Kagamine espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dice la chica dirigiéndoles una sonrisa pero parecía tímida

-yo soy Len Kagamine mucho gusto-dice el chico sonriendo al igual que su hermana pero el parecía mas sociable

**¿Qué hará Len en la escuela?¿Len tiene una hermana?¿Algún día tendré a mi propio LEN KAGAMINE?**

**Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo**

**Yo: y que les pareció**

**Miku: alisson creo que te excediste al quitarle sus llaves a Rin**

**Yo: no me excedí **

***aparece Len todo golpeado y maltratado***

**Len: claro que si mira como me dejo por estar buscando al culpable**

**Kaito: ahí mi cabeza me duele Alisson porque hiciste que Meiko me maltratara**

**Meiko: pues por que si yo no lo hacia lo hacia Akaito**

**Akaito: eso es verdad**

**Kaiko: ya dejen de molestar a mi hermano**

**Meito: Kaiko no lo defiendas**

**Teto: ella lo puede defender cuantas veces quiera**

**Ted: Teto no te metas**

**Gumi: ella se mete todo lo que quieras**

**Luka: cállate **

**Gakupo: oye no le hables así a mi hermana**

**Yo: oigan quien los dejo entrar**

**Todos menos Miku, Len, Yo y Rin por que no estaba: si dejaste entrar a Miku, Len y a Rin por que no a nosotros-me gritaron**

**Yo: saben que hagan lo que quieran**

**Todos: gracias**

***en eso entra Rin asustando a todos pero se vino hacia mi y se arrodillo***

**Rin: alisson por favor devuélveme las llaves me portare bien-esta llorando**

**Yo: esta bien-se las doy**

**Rin: gracias eres la mejor**

**Yo: lo se **

**Todos: dejen reviews please!**

**Yo: a cierto hay que agradecerle a….-me interrumpen**

**Miku: gracias Miku Hatsune 123456 por tu review**

**Yo: Miku me robastes mis lineas pero no importa**

**Todos: chaito!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez lamento la tardanza**

**Nota: ya saben todo, esto es sin fines de lucro**

**Campaña publicitaria mía utilizando a mis compañeros de clase**

Un día común y corriente en mi escuela

Camila: ola Daniela

Daniela: ola Camila, te enteraste la nueva

Camila: por supuesto lo del gordo ese

Daniela: por supuesto

En el salón

La mitad del salón: gordo te castigaron por ver porno

La otra mitad: jajaja

John alias gordo: no se rían

Julio: eres un tonto

Conclusión se la pasaron molestando y hasta le pegaron

**Mensaje: di no al bulín**

**No se que clase de lo que sea aya sido bueno esta basado en algo que le sucedió a un amigo bueno al que le dicen gordo en si todo es verdad pero basta de palabras y comencemos que esto para mi es mucho.**

**Yo: ola me extrañaron**

**Todos: no**

**Yo: pues yo tampoco**

**Miku: empecemos si**

**Todos: si**

**Los kagamine: que lo disfruten**

**Mi amigo especial**

**Capitulo 3: una sorpresa de mi hermano?**

Capitulo anterior-

**Ola yo soy Len kagamine**

En el capitulo de hoy-

Al oír eso miku voltea y ve al chico de ayer

-Bien Rin siéntate alado de Akaito –lo señala-y tu len alado de miku –la apunta

El se sorprende al verla sus miradas se cruzan y ambos se sonrojan

-hola miku-Chan

-hola len-Kun

En el recreo, miku se va sola y eso preocupa a todos

Miku que ya estaba en el patio se sentó bajo una sombra de un árbol de repente su celular empieza a sonar

-alo con quien hablo

-con quien mas que conmigo

-no se

-con tu hermano!

-mikuo eres tu

-Hi

-porque me llamas

-porque mañana te tengo una sorpresa

-okay adiós-colgó confundida-_como que una sorpresa_

De repente se acerca una rubia

-Hola-dice la peliturquesa

-soy Rin

-ya lo sabia, soy miku

-un gusto crees que podamos ser amigas

-claro Rin-Chan

-gracias miku-ni, porque estas triste

-porque mi amigo se fue mis padres se quieren divorciar y mi hermano no esta

-no te preocupes

-gracias

Suena la campana

En el salón

-miku porque te fuiste- interroga gumi

-porque ya era recreo

-pero sola- protesta meiko

-quería pensar un momento

-esta bien comprendo-dice luka mas calmada

-gracias por comprender pero ya déjenme empas!

-nos preocupamos y nos tratas así-estallo neru

-lo siento

-claro-dice teto clamando a neru

-que tal si seguimos siendo amigas y olvidamos esto-propone kaiko

-Hi-dicen el resto

Mientras Rin y len conversaban apartados

-se nota que esta triste-dice la rubia preocupada por su nueva amiga

-te contó verdad-dice el rubio mas preocupado

-si pero ya soy su amigas así que no te preocupes

-espero un día poder verla sonreír

-así se habla hermano

-claro

Al día siguiente

-ola clase-dice el mas viejo-hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo, puedes pasar

-ola soy Mikuo Hatsune-dice un peliturquesa similar a miku también triste

**Bien por fin apareció mi querido Mikuo, en realidad ya lo quería poner pero necesitaba que Miku discutiera con las chicas primero**

**¿con quien quieren que tenga celos Len?**

**Taito(próximamente)**

**Akaito**

**Piko(próximamente)**

**Dell(próximamente)**

**Con cual quieren los celos**

**Yo: gracias por los reviews**

**Todos: dejen reviews**

**¿: Ola**

**Yo: mikuo que gusto tenerte por fin aquí**

**Mikuo: el gusto es mío**

**Len: que tal si les damos las gracias a los dejaron sus reviews**

**Todos: gracias y sigan asi**


End file.
